gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Gumball Waterson:The Dragon Empires:The Dragon Spirits
Summary The Story countinues from The Adventures of Gumball Waterson:The Dragon Empires.Gumball Entered a Karate Class and blew a hole on a wall with a acient power.Then his new freind Simon,gave all the answers to his seemingly impossible questions and sent him a message to meet in his house. Plot Gumball wakes up at 2:00 in the morning and get his stuff ready for the metting(mentioned in the first story).He begins packing his stuff.Afterwards,He leaves the Waterson House to Simon's House.Then he met a Dragon that saw him in the sky.He tells Gumball to meet the The 4 Elders of The Sanctuaries.Gumball replies that he is going to them and then the Dragon leaves and countinue his haunting in Elmore.Gumball then moves and gotten an ecounter with His Foe,The Spear Forters.Gumball was to Scared to fight but encouraged by the 4 Dragons to Fight them.Gumball proccedes to fight The Light Ifantry and easily defeats them by using the 3rd Dragon's Lighning Power.Then A Heavy Unit with a huge hammer charges to him with Archery support but Gumball manages to defeat him with 1st Dragon's Power,Fire.The Hammer goes to Flames fast and then burns up.Then the Arrows were fired to Gumball but Gumball's flexible body manages to dodge the arrows as they hit a electric post.Then heavy ifantry charges at him with a sword but with 2nd Dragon's Ice Power manages to freeze the sword and smashes the sword with his hand into pieces.Armless,The Archers fire 3 arrows at once but defelected by the 4th Dragon's Earth Power .With no chances to fight The Spear Forters run for safety. Gumball proceeds to go to Simon's House finds him in the Backyard with 4 Elders.Simon introduces The 4 Elders of Sanctuaries to Gumball.Gumball said why do they have to travel to the sanctuaries and Simon replies "In order for you to Master the 4 Dragons Powers".Gumball understands and soon preperations were made to go to the Sanctuaries.Simon grabed his weapons:AKA7,Spear,Body w/ Ammo Packs/Back Pack filled with Limited Supplies and Some Money and other stuff he could bring.While the Elders brought their:Staffs and Books.Then they gave Gumball a Gift:The Kantana Blade of The 4 Dragons.It was said to be so powerful it can unlock the Full Potential of Spirit of Dragon and its Armor.Knowing this,he begins his Journey to The Sanctuary of Earth of The North.As Gumball and the Gang moved they ecountered The Spear Forters trying to stop Gumball from reaching the sanctuary.Then Gumball and the Gang begin a fight against them. Back at The Watterson House,Darwin wakes up and Find Gumball missing.He quickly calls his family and 911 about Gumball's Dissepearance.The Wattersons go out for any footprints of the Dissepearance.Then they find Arrows(Left over from the 2:00 fight)isticking on a electric post.Alarmed by this they quicky gotten the whole neighborhood to help the search.Then the police arrived to the scene of the crime and searched for footprints and found footprints of Gumball and The Soldeirs that fought him.The police attemps to find where he is with the footprints but fails becuase the place he is going is Forgotten Location.Then the Police starts a Whole - Wide -World Search of Gumball. Gumball and The Gang destroys the defence killing about 98% of the force but most of the attack were done by Gumball.Then they get to the place they need to go to the Sanctuary.Then Gumball Felt morre stronger and bettter in Using the 4th Earth Dragon.Then they thinked what to do.Gumball came up an idea from keeping his family away until he masters the Powers of The 4 Dragons.Everyone agreed and sent a fake message to His Family. Gumball's Familly gets the fake message and tells the police about it and the ploice began searching for Gumball.Gumball and The Gang enters the Sanctuary and begins Gumball's training for Earth. What wll Gumball do with his enemy?How will he be hidden from his family?Will the Gang be able to survive the traps of their foe in front of them?Find out in The Next Part:The Adventures of Gumball Waterson;The Dragon Empires:The Earth Sanctuary! Go to the Adventures of Gumball Waterson:The Dragon Empires to Learn how it all began! Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson